Oracle Files: Tawky Tawny
Characters * Mr. Tawny * Zatanna Location * Rock of Eternity, The Void * March 19th 2017, 1705 Local Time VOX Archive * Tawky Tawny: crackle, padded footsteps with cane taps Zatanna? * Zatanna Zatara: footsteps About time you showed up! I have been waiting for nearly an hour... * Tawky Tawny: I'm sorry... footsteps, cane taps Did we have a date and no one told me? Because if so, I am good to go now. purr * Zatanna Zatara: Funny... No, I came to the Rock of Eternity hoping to get some insight on the Lords of Order. * Tawky Tawny: Well, you won't find any here... footsteps, cane taps The Wizard of the Rock is dead... or had you not heard? * Zatanna Zatara: footsteps I wanted to talk to you. * Tawky Tawny: Me? footsteps, fabric shifting, padded footsteps Why me? rested against wall, fabric rested on hook * Zatanna Zatara: You worked for Mamaragan for ages. footsteps * Tawky Tawny: A century and change. footsteps Let us not exaggerate. * Zatanna Zatara: Still... In all that time, you worked closely with Mamaragan. footsteps Surely you have some insight. * Tawky Tawny: More than others. Less than some. footsteps Have you considered speaking to the Thanagarians? * Zatanna Zatara: No. footsteps They are too close to Nabu. * Tawky Tawny: Ah. I see now. footsteps You want some insight, but you don't want Nabu to know you're inquiring. Why? * Zatanna Zatara: footsteps Do you need to know? * Tawky Tawny: Not really, no... liquid sloshing, glass clinking on metal, liquid pouring But I am curious... purr * Zatanna Zatara: What is it they say about felines and curiosity? * Tawky Tawny: Point taken. sloshing, sniff, liquid sloshing, slurp, padded footsteps What do you want to know? * Zatanna Zatara: How can someone release themselves from serving a Lord of Order? footsteps * Tawky Tawny: footsteps You can't. * Zatanna Zatara: Surely there is someway. footsteps What about if the Lord of Order dies? * Tawky Tawny: You think I am living in this drab eldritch museum and reliquary by choice? slurp, gulp, scoff Heavens, no... Even though the Wizard is dead, I am bound to be his good and faithful servant. footsteps, liquid sloshing, slurp, gulp * Zatanna Zatara: sigh So it really is unbreakable and everlasting. * Tawky Tawny: No. footsteps I didn't say that. * Zatanna Zatara: footsteps But you said- * Tawky Tawny: click You asked if someone could release themselves and the answer is definitely no. Only three things could do it. * Zatanna Zatara: If death isn't one of those things, what are they? * Tawky Tawny: The Lord of Order themselves, a more powerful Lord of Order, or the Keeper of the Source. sloshing, slurp, gulp * Zatanna Zatara: The Source? The Source of what? * Tawky Tawny: The Source of you, me, the Rock, magic, life, death, reality... slurp, chuckle The Source of Everything. * Zatanna Zatara: Does this Keeper of the Source have a name? Why have I never heard of this Source or its Keeper? * Tawky Tawny: Zatanna... Frankly this is all above your pay grade. It is way above my own. This is cosmic level expletive. This is heavy... * Zatanna Zatara: All I am asking for is a name, Tawny... 2.4 seconds Oh! I know... What if I could give you a name in return? * Tawky Tawny: What name could I be interested in? slurp, gulp, silence: 3.4 seconds Wait... You're saying you know my name? * Zatanna Zatara: I don't have it... yet. Wait! Hear me out! I can get it... I think I can get it. If I do, will you tell me where I can find this Keeper? * Tawky Tawny: sigh To get my name would mean- No, you can't. If you're willing to go that far, then... padded footsteps Follow me. Trivia and Notes * Debut of Tawky Tawny. * Zatanna wants to release her father from Nabu. * The Thanagarians (Carter and Shiera) worked with Nabu for hundreds of years. Links and References * Oracle Files: Tawky Tawny Category:Oracle Files Category:Tawky Tawny/Appearances Category:Zatanna Zatara/Appearances Category:Rock of Eternity/Appearances